madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
New Hero -- By: MysteryGirl
Premise The phoenix has always been a bird of legend, until today. A phoenix has been spotted, and now humans have even found where it's nest is. Legends tell that one drop of a phoenix's blood will make a creature live forever, so now everybody is after the phoenix. Some people have gone more mad than others trying to get it, the penguins the most crazy for it. Only one creature sees no need to live forever; Dr. Blowhole. Humans are altering their own DNA to make themselves stronger creatures to get to the phoenix, such as bears and wolves. The penguins have altered their DNA to get it, as well. Blowhole hides this phoenix, and is trying to get her to a new home. Legend tells of a place where no creatures can hurt each other, and food of all kinds sprouts from the ground. It is unknown if this place exists or not, but if it does Blowhole is determined to find it. He and the phoenix go all across the world to find this place. But many creatures are after them, the greatest danger being the penguins. Can they make it? Once the first chapter is finished, it will be posted here. ---- Chapter 1 Long ago, in the Ancient east, a Dragon Demon, Yamata no Orochi, Demanded the annual sacrifice of a maiden from every village, but was especially found for the daughters offered from the palace. Seven years pass, and only one out of the eight heirs were left, but luckily their remaining daughter, Inada, had fallen in love with a samurai named Susanoo, who was willing to protect her if the royal parents allow them a dowry so they can wed. It was agreed. Using magic to to hide his future-wife in his hair, Susanoo gathered eight vats of rice-wine (one for each head!) to tempt Orochi and, as soon as the dragon was drunk, the samurai sliced of all eight heads with his own sword and used an enchanted blade to stab the demon's heart. With Inada back to normal and a wedding so grand, Susanoo only thought it was over, but by the river where the victory was won, a sorcerer of dark magic spent a whole generation's time on a spell to give a new life and body to one of Orochi's heads, in attempt to enslave it. Meanwhile, Susanoo and Inada's daughter, Empress Jingo, found that not all dragons are evil, as it was Ryujin, the Dragon Master of the Sea, who helped her win a war against another country desperate to take over hers. Jingo and Ryujin became in laws as her son, Hoori, and his daughter, Toyotama (disguised as a human), fell in love and married. Toyotama had conditions, for she refused to let Hoori see her under the light of the full moon, but it was on a full-moon night that a single-headed reincarnate of Orochi shown himself and vowed vengeance on there still unborn son! In attempt to save her, Hoori broke his promise, and found Toyotama's true form... a dragon, fully capable of defending herself despite her condition, but had lost all trust in her husband, resulting what is now called a "divorce". Despite what happened, Hoori loved Toyohama and didn't want her to get killed in a fight against another dragon so, using his grandfather's spell-scroll, Hoori turned himself into a Fire-bird (AKA "Phoenix") and trapped the new Orochi in a puzzle-box, which, being both the cage and the lock, was sent half-way around the world (out of reach of the villains back home) attached to a passage (one of several) into what the locals on that side of the world called "Xibalba" (universally, "The Spirit World")! Ages later, that unopened door was left as decoration in Chinatown, New York. They say that the Spirit of Hoori, trapped on the body of the Fire-Bird and slowly loosing memory of who he really is with each "revival", still guards both the lock and the door... "...for the one thing he recalls," the old pooka-squirrel Salasi (whom Duchess Lucinda always called "Auntie Sala") concluded, "is that if he fails, and the lock is undone in attempt to open the door, the demon Orochi shall return, and shall doom us all! That's why, my apprentice, your best chance of seeing my true home cannot be given to you." Lucinda rolled her eyes, figuring Auntie Sala finally lost her marbles to get Chinese legend and Japanese legend mixed up (and Dr. Blowhole, spying from a near-by camera, had the same conclusion). "You did promise that I will be an honorary pooka, Auntie Sala," Lucinda reminded her alchemy-teacher/guardian (who was a Celtic Earth-spirit, or "Pooka", herself), "Because of your teachings, I already am like you... I can teleport, get into the dreams of others, and all sorts of things like that." "Honorary membership isn't the same as going full fledged, for the pathway would be a one-way trip unless there's a reason to come back. If there was another doorway to Xibalba in this city, I'm sure I'd let you use it," Sala grinned (the crooked teeth ruined weren't attractive, but it was an improvement over her usual face), "but there is a reason that the one passage is both hidden by time and guarded by a Fire-Bird that is literally more familiar with his task then he is his own name. Trust me, child, many of your intelligence think that it's man-eating garbage-disposals that are more savage then animals, but if they actually shown effort to figure it out, they'd know by now that the true answer is demons!!! Oh! And Duchess..." "Yes Auntie?" "Don't use you Alchemy set tonight... at all." "Excuse me?! Why would I not do what I like to do... Besides fighting, of course. Not sure why, but tussling is always fun to me." "Duchess Lucinda, Spirits of Earth, Waters, and Sky have there connections to each other, and I know that it is a meteor-shower night... bad things happen when your version of my powers are put to use under a falling star, and millions would be catastrophic!" "Fine, but I don't see what this has to do with the Fire-Bird Hoori." "Phoenixes turn to ashes on this once a millennium event, and that's how they rejuvenate, for a Fire-Bird is vulnerable in only two phases: when it's really old, and when it's really young." "Oh, I get it." "Have you ever heard that a drop of Phoenix-blood can allow any creature to live forever?" (Dr. Blowhole overheard, and listened with both interest and concern.) "Well, no ma'am," Lucinda said, straightening up her La Phantasma uniform, "up until now, I don't think I have." "Good!" Said Sala, "because now that you did hear, I can tell you don't believe it! Fire-Birds blood cannot really do that... maybe allow someone to be reborn in it's ashes like a phoenix at least once, but it cannot allow real immortality. Orochi written that in stone just as he was being place inside the puzzle-box... last resort, some would call it... and this world had been falling for that fib for centuries since!" ("Someone slays the guard," Blowhole analyzed, "and the prisoner has better chance to escape. A classic but logical scenario, especially since living forever is a pointless existence... the identity-crisis of Hoori is a perfect illustration to that." But in thinking things through, This Dolphin lost track of Duchess Lucinda, and the energy of the yet-to-arrive meteor-shower intervened with the camera's signal. By the time he got everything working again, Blowhole saw there was no sign of his target anywhere... the only superstitious sign was the footage of Lucinda's personal study in the halfway-house that she used to share with her human-family before moving to the zoo: Blowhole noted that the Alchemy-equipment was recently used... especially the pestle-and-mortar, as smoke was spuming from them!... also, the humans in that room, Amy and Zeke, were glowing with a strange blue aura, and appeared to be more like statues then humans. As a matter of fact... All the humans in that building appeared to be suspended in time!!! Zooming in here and there, Blowhole only saw one thing to reveal a culprit: muddy little footprints, small enough to come from a toy, suspicious on account that they appear to start on the inside going out, not the other-way around! Also, they seem to be heading for Chinatown. Being a genius, but "clueless" in social-twists, Dr. Blowhole assumed this much: "Kid-napping Savatores!") Chapter 2 Blowhole didn't care if anyone saw him as he entered Chinatown, NY, in search of the one he assumed took Duchess Lucinda (unaware that the tracks were made by that very lemur-ette, who ignored Salasi's warning to prove to her human-cousins that she can turn worthless metals into gold... but just as the first of many falling-stars began to fall, something went wrong with the tonic she whipped-up, as it over-generated, exploded, and had a shot jolts in three directions: one hit the sky itself and, apparently, gave the Sky Spirits more stars to throw out, as the meteor-shower turned into an enduring downpour! Another hit the floor of the halfway-house, freezing all the humans in time from the attic to the basement. The last, and worst, hit her!) and when he found where the tracks lead, he wanted to record this part of the city... but for some reason, his robotic-eye completely shut down, and his scooter was faulty too! His real eye, however, could see what's happening just fine, for in an ancient, untouched alleyway, on a door that was designed with the picture of a Phoenix fighting a Dragon, was a ridiculously tiny, squirrel-like creature, messing around with the Puzzle-box lock trying to open it. With it's every attempt, Blowhole noticed that this "creature" was literally falling-apart... it was made of mud!!! (Little did he know, he was looking at Lucinda, completely transformed by her ignorance into a mud-doll... AKA "Ni-wa-wa"... and got everything that goes with it: she was smaller then usual, even Mort an inch or two extra in comparison, and she found that her voice and fingers were gone, her eyes cannot blink, and being made of mud means that she's no longer fit for battles!!! Thinking that she can find Auntie Sala and have her remove this curse, she forgotten all the warnings she was given, and went to open the portal... she considers what she's done only after the Puzzle-box was opens, but figured that the fuss was for nothing, as the container was empty... or so she thought, for as soon as she turned her back to open the door, a shadow-like substance slunk out of the box, across the ground and, as it slunk up a wall, it resembled a dragon shadow-puppet, with '''eight' tails!) Blowhole saw the dragon-shadow, and noticed that it was heading towards the one lightsourse (stable compared to the falling-stars) the alley had... at first, it appeared to be an old lamp-post, but on closer annalisis, it was plainly seen to be a rejuvination-nest of sorts, and inside it was a baby pheonix, struggling with difficulty against the now-freed demon, which restored Salasi's words to him (and Lucinda): '"There are only two phases that a Fire-Bird is vonerable: When it is really old, and when it is really young."' In a trust of wing, the young Fire-Bird flew high into the sky to shake off the demon, which worked only after injury... and when the press caught sight of the struggle, leading those who heard and believed the ancient lie (including the penguins, who thought imortality was an advantage) right to the nest's location, and giving them all reason to inhance there DNA (after all, Fire-birds aren't easy to catch... atleast not at full strength!) as the legendary hunt began. Meanwhile, the wounded fire-bird landed streight into Blowhole's flippers as his scooter gone supernatural-haywire and flung both of them, backwards, through the doorway that the Ni-wa-wa (Lucinda) had opened, and she followed there crash down a long fleet of stairs, that seemed to go on forever, until... '''SPLASH!!!'... the three of them ended up in a place that, at first, look like a flooded-out theature but, as the fire-bird recoved enough to avoid getting wet, Blowhole complained ("Well, Hoori! I hope you're greatful that I saved you... becuase I'm now actually reduced to the ways of an ordinary dolphin!"), and the Ni-wa-wa (Lucinda) stoped on the "bottom" step (would've been 23rd-to-last, if not for all the water) to rest, they noticed that the seats were still filling up with "people" (or rather, shadow-y figures that look like humans), the water seemed to flow through the walls, the props were moving themselves with no sign of wires, and the scenery and back-drops were passages to actual places (obvious on account of movement... mostly strange creatures moving out of some and into others)... all things supernatural happens here! (Lucinda's unblinking eyes had no "markings", so only she knew she was rolling them. Well, girl, she thought to herself, it will be impossible to find Auntie Sala in this demention, but it's obvious I opened the right door, especially since you just made everything '''worse!' Even so... welcome... to Xibalba.'') Chapter 3 Category:Fan-Fic